In Your Arms Tonight
by Bellatrix-Lestrange527
Summary: Raven and Robin centered. It happend one rainy night, on the streets of Jump city, blood covered the earth. Flashback scenes. RaeRob Who dies? Who Lives? Read and find out. R&R. One Shot


In Your Arms Tonight

A/N: I don't own the Teen Titans or anything about them except for this story. Thank you and enjoy it!

* * *

Rain poured mercilessly on the streets of Jump City as The Teen Titans punched, kicked and shot at their nemesis Slade.

"Raven! Behind You!" Robin warned as he ran towards her.

Raven whipped around as fast as she could, narrowly avoiding Slade's new favorite toy; a thrice headed spear. Robin jumped over her and smashed his steel plated foot into Slade's face, knocking him away from the team ice queen.

* * *

_Flashback:_

_Cinderblock gripped Raven's cape as she flew around him and spun wildly before sending her soaring into the air at a rapid pace. Seeing her coming, Robin skidded to a halt, prepared to catch her._

_"Oomph." She grunted as she crashed into his arms. _

_"Falling for me eh Raven?" He grinned suggestively as he wiggled his eyebrows._

_"For you I will." She replied just as suggestively, kissing his cheek before running back out to battle._

_That was the first week they had been an 'official' couple, but they were already head over heels in love.

* * *

_

Robin fought with a vengeance against Slade, protecting his lover. He wasn't ready to let him take yet another one that he loved. Why wouldn't this guy die! Robin was already tiring and Slade looked as if he hadn't been fighting at all.

"Robin move!" Raven shouted as she created a huge energy ball the size of a car.

Following her order, he rolled to the side and watched the dark energy blast their enemy. Bright light blinded them in a flash as the two collided. When the smoke and debris cleared, there was no sign of Slade; not anywhere.

"Where is he?" Robin questioned bewildered.

* * *

_Flashback:_

_The birds walked together through the park hand in hand, enjoying the time together. It had been a slow day and everybody else was about doing their own things. A gentle breeze blew through the air, pushing Raven's purple locks out of her face and whipping subtly behind her._

"_Ever thought about kids?" Robin asked her as they chose a nice bench to sit on._

"_Sometimes. But I never thought I'd make a good mother." She answered as she laid her head in his lap and laced their fingers. "Why?"_

"_I've just been thinking about our future. Besides, I think you'd make a wonderful mom."_

_Robin, with his free hand, stroked her lavender locks softly as he again thought about little Robins or Ravens running around._

"_Just do me a favor okay?" He asked her._

"_Anything." Was her answer._

"_Never leave me." _

"_I'd never think of it."

* * *

_

"He's gone!" Robin stammered in disbelief.

"He couldn't have gone far with the force of that blast." Raven agreed.

They never saw Slade limp silently from behind and stab Robin in the back before escaping into the streets.

Robin fell to his knees in agony, Raven instantly at his side.

"Robin! It's going to be okay, I'll get you home and we can get you fixed." She sobbed into his chest.

His blood poured from the holes that ripped through his flesh, mixing in with the rain. Robin laid back and put his head in her lap and hand on her belly.

"I love you Raven, don't forget that. I'm sorry." He coughed, lacing his hand into hers. "Tell Athena I love her and Apollo when he's born that I love him."

"I love you too."

Raven bent down and kissed him with trembling lips and tears splashing down her face. As if she had sucked the breath out of him, Robin's eyes closed and his hand went limp as he died in her arms. Raven clutched his still body to hers as sobs racked her body, her tears blending in with the relentless rain that masked them.

* * *

With the priest's final words, the casket was lowered into the ground as the mass of mourners watched. Raven, along with the rest of the Titans stood front row, tears flowing like waterfalls. Raven held the hand of their four year old daughter who just couldn't understand what was going on. Her free hand rested on her large belly that carried their son. If it weren't for them, she couldn't have gone on.

"Why did you leave me Robin?" She whispered through gasped breaths. "I love you."

"I'll love you forever." Robin's voice whispered through the wind. "Live."

"Mommy," called Athena from the ground. "Where's daddy?"

"He's in heaven with the angels baby."

"I miss him." Athena said, starting to cry as she understood that her dad wasn't coming back.

"I do to baby, I do too." Said Raven, holding her daughter as close to her as she could as they cried together.


End file.
